


Ledger Lines

by BabyPom



Series: Classi9 Drabbles [1]
Category: Classi9 (Manga)
Genre: AND HAVEN'T READ THE MANGA, Drabble, IF YOU ARE JUST A CLASSICAL MUSIC FAN, Music, Musicians, THEN DON'T READ AS YOU WILL GET VERY CONFUSED, Warning: Brief Passing Mention Of Suicide, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Three Pieces of music had been written.





	Ledger Lines

The piece Beethoven wrote was down in the ledger lines, low and gloomy, but elegant at the same time. It played like one of his suicide notes given form into music rather than words.

The piece Haydn wrote was high in the ledger lines, light and playful. Any higher and it would go off the end of the piano, like climbing a tree and jumping out.

The piece Taki wrote didn't use ledger lines. It stayed in the middle, jumping along with a simple melody, tinkling like the laughter of the child who it was written to be played by.


End file.
